


Reunion

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Gandalf brings Shadowfax to meet Radagast.





	Reunion

Though the woods are still dark and treacherous, Shadowfax picks swiftly through them, always sure-footed no matter the road. The roots and leaves give way beneath him, and though Gandalf keeps the pace brisk but steady, he knows this horse would bolt if given word; Shadowfax could fly as swiftly through these trees as he did through Gondor’s fleeing streets. When Rhosgobel approaches in the distance, Shadowfax slows of his own accord. He seems to hear Gandalf’s every wish, whether it’s spoken aloud or not, and he agrees, for the most part. Perhaps, Gandalf thinks, he might sense what lies before him, and his own heart races for it. For all the work Gandalf’s done with Men and Dwarves and Elves and even Hobbits, Radagast is for beasts, and Shadowfax moves towards that haven like one who’s smelled fresh bread and honey.

When they round the front of the little shack, Gandalf dismounts in one swift movement, Shadowfax now still and silent for his command. Inside the house is quiet, but for the chirps of birds and scurrying of little feet, but Gandalf knows it’s far from empty. He’s always known when Aiwendil is close to him, whether across the sea-licked shores of Valinor’s rich beaches or the wooded masses of Middle Earth. He doesn’t even need to call out his arrival. Footsteps stir up inside, and a wizened voice calls, “Gandalf!”

Sure enough, Radagast’s brown form emerges through the lopsided entrance, the wooden door thrown back and groaning on its hinges. With arms nonetheless outstretched, Radagast fondly fusses: “You have been gone much too long, this time! Have you any idea how worried I—” and there he cuts off, his arms dropping to his sides, the promise of an embrace forgotten, as his eyes spy Gandalf’s companion.

Shadowfax whinnies as though to say ‘hello.’ His tail flicks, his eyes true and unblinking. Radagast looks into them with slack-jawed awe. It would be comical, if it weren’t so touching. Gandalf’s waited long for this. He knew the meeting would be a well-loved one, and indeed, as a smile comes onto Radagast’s hallowed features, he looks as he did when he first awakened and learned that the could hold the warmth of a newborn rabbit close in his two hands. He drifts towards Shadowfax in wonder and happiness, until he’s reached the horse’s side, and Shadowfax tilts to greet him with a nuzzle against his wrinkled forehead. Radagast’s hat is pushed back through his bird’s-nest hair, and he laughs for it, light and twinkling, clear and beautiful. Gandalf says nothing: only watches and enjoys.

There’s love in both their eyes from the very start. Radagast brings his trembling fingers up to stroke along the glossy coat, lifting higher to trail through a snow-white mane. When Radagast reaches the strong muzzle below that silvery hair, Shadowfax turns into the touch. Radagast presses his forehead against Shadowfax’s cheek, and he whispers words for Shadowfax’s ears alone. Gandalf doesn’t strain to hear them. But he watches the light in Shadowfax’s eyes, and he enjoys the tenderness and grace with which his Aiwendil receives his steed. 

Finally, Radagast seems to remember his company, and he softly asks, “Gandalf... wherever did you find such a magnificent creature?”

“The wild planes of Rohan,” Gandalf answers, neglecting to mention barn or master—Radagast would only suffer to hear it, knowing that no Man could treat Shadowfax as well as he deserves. Though Radagast’s attention is again lost in Shadowfax, Gandalf continues, “He will bear us both to the Grey Havens, when you are ready. Our deeds here are done, and there are creatures across the sea who miss you.”

“And I them,” Radagast sighs, with less fight than Gandalf would’ve thought, for he has new friends here. “I would be honoured,” he coos into Shadowfax’s tall ear, “and this is right; he deserves a place in those undying lands.”

Without another word, Radagast steps away, and Shadowfax follows, the way he’s followed no one else but Gandalf in all his proud life. Perhaps he senses how close to Gandalf Radagast is, or perhaps he’s deemed Radagast worthy independent of that fact. Either way, Gandalf’s pleased. Radagast brings the horse right into his home, ducked beneath the doorway. Only after does he only after does he emerge again to gesture Gandalf in, as if in afterthought. Gandalf only chuckles at it. He’s infinitely pleased to have pleased Radagast so greatly.

He follows inside, and both other souls make room.


End file.
